Generalized fatigue is the most common and disabling symptom of multiple sclerosis (MS), affecting almost 90% of patients (7,11,14). The pathophysiology of fatigue in MS is unknown, and current treatments are inadequte. We propose to examine the hypothesis that deficient pituitary secretion of growth hormone (GH) is a cause of fatigue in MS.